


A Totally BingAverage Christmas

by planetlostinspace



Series: BingAverage Stories [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetlostinspace/pseuds/planetlostinspace
Summary: Just some cute Christmas shit for my sad boy and robot boy ft. kids, skateboards, and a love for Christmas





	A Totally BingAverage Christmas

7:30 AM- Christmas Day

Chase rolled over in his half awake state, reaching out for his robotic boyfriend and finding cold (well, colder than usual) sheets in his place. Chase rolled over, making a cocoon out of the blankets he was normally denied. He was determined to stay his warm bed until it was absolutely necessary to get up and face the cold winter morning. He was barely able to relax for a minute until Bing and his kids ran full force into his room.  
  
“DAD IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!”  
“DADDY GET UP FOR PRESENTS!!!”  
“DUDE YOU GOTTA GET UP NOW! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!”  
  
Only a man with a cold heart could sleep through the ruckus, and Anti wouldn’t be here for a few hours, so Chase reluctantly sat up, still only half awake.  
  
“Wow, I never realized I had three kids.” Chase mumbled as he got out of bed, however his comment couldn’t get past Bing’s sensors.  
  
“Everyone is a kid on Christmas dude!” Bing smiled and hopped in place. He looked, quite literally, like a kid on Christmas morning, and Chase couldn’t help the lovestruck look that came across his face. He stood there, admiring the man that had turned his life around, for what felt like forever, until Tim, the youngest Brody child, leaped off of the bed and slammed a snapback on Chase’s head.  
  
“Christmas trickshot!” shouted Sam, only a few years older than Tim. Chase laughed and scooped a giggling Tim into his arms.  
  
“Team race to the living room! Ready, set , GO!” Bing quickly picked up Sam and they both raced down the stairs. Bing, as an android, easily held Sam while Chase, even with the smallest child, struggled to keep up. Realizing this, Bing slowed slightly. Not enough to let Chase win, but to make it less of a blowout for Tim and Sam.  
As they crossed into the living room, Bing shouted, “And the all time Christmas race champions are Bing and Sam!” He could barely be heard over the Brody families laughter.  
  
Once Chase caught his breath, he took in his surroundings and his breath was knocked right out of his chest. They had decorated the living room a week ago. Stacie had all of the kids ornaments celebrating their first Christmas and all the old family heirlooms, but they had done their best with brand new ornaments. But this morning the tree had both of the 'Baby’s first Christmas' ornaments, heirlooms, and even the antique tree topper from a time even before Sam was born. Paper snowflakes covered the whole room, as if it had actually snowed inside the night before.  
  
“I… Wh-where-” Chase was cut off by his own tears.  
  
“The Jims owed me a favor… and I’ve been up since 4.” Bing said, running the back of his neck. “If it's too much I can take it ba-”  
  
Chase leaped at Bing, kissing him soundly on the lips. “This is the best Christmas gift I have ever had. Thank you so much.” They embraced there for a minute as the kids ran around the room, enamored by the new decorations.  
  
“As radical as this is, we should probably get to the presents now. Right?” Bing asked, still not a hundred percent sure on the families traditions.  
  
“You’re right,” Chase pulled back from the big, “I mean, first is stockings but yeah… Christmas stuff now.”  
  
Sam and Tim took this as the cue to get their stockings. They ran over the the four stockings hanging over the mantle and brought them over to the couch.  
  
“Okay,” Sam said. “So Bing, in our family we open stockings one by one, oldest to youngest. But,” she glanced over to Tim who nodded his head, “we wanted you to go first. Just this year though!” If Bing could cry, he would have right then. Seeing what they did to show that Bing was a part of the family touched him in a way that he thought only Chase’s smile could.  
  
Bing and Chase got through their stockings fairly quickly, being mostly just candy. Sam and Tim took more time, looking at everything and thanking Santa for it until…  
  
“Bandaids? Why did Santa get both of us bandaids?” Tim asked. Both children had gotten packages of bandaids, Star Wars themed for Sam and Five Nights at Freddy’s themed for Tim.  
  
“Maybe Santa can see all the trouble you two will get into in the future.” Bing joked.  
  
“Well now it's time for presents!” Chase, Sam, and Tim sat on the ground and motioned for Bing to do the same.  
  
“Christmas is more fun on the floor.” Tim whispered conspiratorially to Bing. Bing nodded seriously and looked over to Chase who shrugged and mouthed ‘Old family tradition.’  
  
They began opening presents, one by one and thanking who ever had given the present. Chase had gotten Bing a new pair of glasses, a more festive green and red than his traditional bright orange. Bing made Chase, with the help of Ed, a one of a kind Bro Average snapback. (“Bro! Why are you so good at Christmas! It's just unfair to the rest of us!”)  
  
Chase got up to grab a large rectangular present. He read that it was for Sam and began to hand it to her.  
  
“Wait! That's a matching present. Grab the other one in the same wrapping paper. That one is for Tim.” Bing interjected. He seemed really excited for these presents.  
  
“Okay, open them at the same time.” Chase handed the kids their presents and sat next to Bing, silently asking Bing what it was. Bing just shooshed him and kept his eyes on the kids. Once everyone was settled, Sam and Tim tore into their presents.  
  
“OH SWEET!”  
“HOLY COW!”  
  
The two siblings held up two skateboards. Sam turned it over to look at the design on the bottom of the skateboard while Tim hefted it above his head and screamed (one could liken him to King Kong). Chase turned to Bing and paused. Bing looked incredibly happy, and like he was two seconds away from celebrating with the kids.  
  
“The bandaids?” Chase asked quietly, even though a rock concert would seem quiet compared to the Brody children.  
  
“Skateboarding can be very dangerous and they are likely to fall off on their first few attempts.” Chase couldn’t believe this amazing man. Looking at the excited faces of the three most important people in his life made his Christmas.  
  
“Haha, okay. You kids can practice for a bit. But remember your uncles are coming for lunch!” Chase wasn’t sure any of them heard him as they were already out the door at his second word.  
  
Well, that's kids on Christmas for ya.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bing, Chase, and Christmas so here ya go! Inspired by some headcanons made on the Markipler Manor Discord.  
> #BingMnudesAt20Mil  
> Mayhaps I'll do a sequel with all the egos hanging out for Christmas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also posted on on Tumblr at http://planetlostinspace.tumblr.com/post/168978852714/a-totally-bingaverage-christmas-based-off-of-some


End file.
